


【Proring】Echo

by CarlXavier



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlXavier/pseuds/CarlXavier
Summary: Profit/BirdringDetroit: Become Human paroDeviant！ProfitA little bit Gesfury





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> 一点点点点点底特律AU，但好像只用了点仿生人的设定 世界观完全没用上呢（？）

01  
桌上的玻璃杯被猛地扫落在地，夕阳倾泻在溅落一地的玻璃碎片上，闪着层层叠叠的亮光。朴俊煐靠坐在桌腿边，却仍不愿将视线投射在正双手拽着他领口的金地革身上。

“可我不是真正的人类……Birdring先生，您不该这样。”  
“我说过，你不该叫我Birdring，朴俊煐。”  
金地革跨跪在朴俊煐的身体两侧，他松开一只正紧攥着朴俊煐领口的手，转而捏着后者的下巴，强迫他看向自己。朴俊煐的睫毛稍微颤抖着，四处躲闪的目光终究是落在了面前的人上。  
漂亮的双眼有不少血丝，就连眼角都瞪得泛着红色。

“是。金地革。地革。”朴俊煐的双唇翕动着，“我应该叫你地革。”  
仍紧盯着朴俊煐的金地革猛地倾身向前，堵住了朴俊煐剩下的半句话。  
他敛着双眸亲那两片薄唇，没过两秒又放弃了一般垂下头。

02  
天台的风在金地革耳边呼啸着，他蹲跪在栏杆边尽力调整呼吸，狙击枪的枪托卡在他瘦削的肩膀上，视线却没离开瞄准镜一分。暗红色的十字中心是伦敦喷火战斗机这次的目标，耳机中传来朴俊煐一惊一乍的笑声。  
“Bird啊，等任务结束我有话想跟你说。”蓦地，朴俊煐的声音严肃了许多，洪材熙和金俊镐做作的干呕声响彻整个通讯频道，崔承太笑着骂他们让他们专心点。

计划很简单，让卧底踩点的朴俊煐先去吸引注意力，金地革挂在高点将狙击枪的子弹送入目标的胸膛，最后朴俊煐趁乱离开。

代号Birdring的金地革无暇思考为什么全队人都知道朴俊煐的小算盘，本次计划执行的信号由崔承太发出，电子音爆鸣只响了一瞬，他便扣下了扳机。  
洪材熙负责确认目标情况，这边金地革已经将架在肩膀上的枪托挪到一旁，揉了揉自己发酸的肩膀。  
“目标消灭。Profit，收工了。”

无人应答。

03  
朴俊煐是伦敦喷火战斗机不惜挖地三尺也要寻回的队友，作为搭档的金地革更是主动请命去找朴俊煐，却被Agape厉声拒绝。于是金地革被迫和别人搭档几次，可每次他甫一架好枪，便又会回到那个呼啸着冷风的天台。  
乱了心跳的狙击手是不能执行任务的。

Agape瞥了桌前的金地革一眼，终于叹出一口气，从桌边的记事本上撕下一页，寥寥草草写下一串地址，又从抽屉深处翻出一把钥匙，一并递到金地革面前。  
“地革啊，你休息一段时间吧，这是新的安全屋，暂时不要回你的公寓了。”  
金地革几不可闻地应了一声，连日的疲惫与低落驱使着他转身离去。

“这话不该我来说，但我觉得你有权知道。”  
Agape的声音骤然响起，金地革搭在门把上的手又缩了回去，他抿了抿唇，没有回头。  
“嗯，是俊煐对吗？”  
“伦敦喷火战斗机的Profit不在了，但是——”Agape停顿一瞬，呼吸间，金地革已经冲回他桌前，“但是我们找到朴俊煐了。”

“重置记忆芯片？”金地革狐疑地问道，“但俊煐他不是量产型，况且自从效力伦敦喷火战斗机以来，所有后门都被拆掉了……”  
“我们无从下手，只能反复确认俊煐有没有被敌方利用。”Agape苦笑，“虽然没有，但是废掉俊煐后天习得的所有战斗技能这件事本身，就是对伦敦最大的不利了。你说得对，没有后门，所以我们也无法重写他的记忆。”

“地址。给我地址，我带着伦敦的Profit一起回来。”

04  
蘑菇头弟弟朴俊煐是伦敦一手培养起来的仿生人特工，队员初次集结时，朴俊煐冷着一张脸的样子骗过了所有人，直到金地革端着餐盘坐在餐桌边，没过几秒朴俊煐也像模像样地端了个空餐盘贴着金地革坐下。  
金地革歪歪头表示不解，朴俊煐黑得发亮的双眼含了笑意又看向金地革。  
“Bird。”  
“我的代号是Birdring。”金地革难得有耐心地解释，可朴俊煐还是摇了摇头，再次开口：  
“你是我的Bird。”

这都哪儿跟哪儿啊……  
金地革扶额，一边在内心吐槽着怎么这冷面仿生人特工看起来像个憨批，一边吃着碗里的拉面。蓦地，他放下筷子，猛地抬手掀开朴俊煐的刘海。象征着仿生人情绪稳定状态的圆环正泛着红色的光，朴俊煐有些慌乱地躲开金地革摸上自己太阳穴的手，又欲盖弥彰似地整理几下头发，重新盖住圆环。

金地革一向不喜欢与仿生人相处，感情木讷、绝对服从、毫无自由——无论哪个形容词都让他完全提不起兴趣。他本以为朴俊煐也是一样，只是高级一些的杀人机器而已，可事实却相去甚远。  
他眨眨眼，试图将注意力重新转回面前的拉面，却懊恼地发觉自己脑海中闪过的思绪全都是关于身旁的朴俊煐。

05  
再见到朴俊煐时，金地革正双手抱着刚泡好的奶茶取暖。已然进入深秋的伦敦实在是寒冷，虽未至彻骨但也难熬得很。金地革穿着乳白色的针织毛衣，一边衬衫衣领从毛衣领口探出来，另一边埋在领口下面。朴俊煐在背后盯了几秒，而后就那么自顾自地上前替他整理。  
“啊！Profit你走路怎么没声音！”金地革被吓得奶茶差点脱手，朴俊煐眼疾手快地托住厚厚的杯底，这杯奶茶才幸免于难。  
“明明是Bird你太专心了！在看什么？外面的风景吗？”  
再三思索后，朴俊煐脱掉外套，搭在金地革的肩上。厚重的外套还残留着朴俊煐略高于常人的体温，金地革怔愣地望着身旁的新队友，开口：  
“你不冷吗？”

“会冷呀，但是我不会生病，Bird会生病，Bird比我更重要。”娃娃脸冷面杀手一本正经地答道，他略加思索，再次开口，“那这样吧，Bird抱抱我，我就不冷啦。”  
“叫我地革。这是我的本名。”金地革轻启双唇，将奶茶放到窗台边，“谢谢你，俊煐。”

金地革侧过身，将只穿着一件T恤的朴俊煐拥入怀中，他的侧颊刚好贴在朴俊煐的左胸，胸腔内的心脏震动着。  
原来仿生人也有会跳的心脏。他突然没头没尾地想道。

06  
某一次任务结束后的休假，崔承太偷偷找到金地革，吐槽洪材熙每天早上都在基地里唱歌就算了，还非要在队内搞什么唱歌比赛，金俊镐根本不会对着洪材熙说不，草啊这怎么还能让洪材熙搞起来呢？

金地革：“？”  
一旁躺在床上塞着耳机看漂亮姐姐唱歌跳舞的朴俊煐摘掉了耳机：“？”  
崔承太：“？”

唱歌比赛定下了时间。

07  
Agape临时派给Profit和Birdring的紧急任务直接导致他们缺席了首届伦敦喷火战斗机唱歌比赛。  
崔承太和金钟皙坐在双人沙发上，靠着扶手托着下巴，被迫看完了洪材熙的个人演唱会。金俊镐倒是热情高涨，听着洪材熙的说唱一边摇头晃脑一边录下视频。

正在踩点的金地革摸出手机，Bdosin发来了一串消息。  
——他们居然没等你跟俊煐就开始比赛了  
——我服了真就个人演唱会呗  
——我错了 是rap演唱会  
——呀俊镐这小子不要捧场了  
——[图片]  
——好了，恭喜材熙获得第一名^^

朴俊煐在另外一处目标点，耳边回荡着金地革的笑，他疑惑地询问发生了什么，金地革又笑了：  
“是唱歌比赛，因为我们两个没参加，所以材熙哥拿冠军了。”  
“那地革以后单独唱给我听。”

08  
破碎的回忆不断涌进脑海，金地革捏着钥匙，反复确认着纸条上的地址，他在门口跺了跺脚，将钥匙插进锁孔。  
虽然之前跟Agape打包票说自己一定会把伦敦喷火战斗机的Profit带回来，但说实话他甚至不知道当时自己是不是听到朴俊煐还活着的消息就失去了理智——所有人都知道，无论是直接取出记忆芯片还是从后门输入代码控制，仿生人的记忆重置都是不可逆的。

他拧动钥匙，咔哒声后，拉开厚重的房门。  
金地革日思夜想许久的人过了一会儿才出现在门口，一脸困惑地开口：  
“为什么你有这里的钥匙？我知道你，伦敦喷火战斗机的Birdring先生。先请进吧。”

朴俊煐侧过身去给金地革让路，却被后者紧紧抱住。  
活的，是活的朴俊煐……  
一路上金地革设想过无数次见到朴俊煐的时候会是什么场景，也无数次告诫自己不能太过激动吓到朴俊煐，可真见到“死而复生”的爱人时谁又能冷静以对？

金地革突然想起什么似地将朴俊煐的右手拉到自己眼前，枪茧依旧，是如假包换的认识三年的朴俊煐。可面前朴俊煐的太阳穴处的软体圆环却泛着幽幽的蓝色冷光，呼吸似地明明灭灭。


	2. 02

09  
“Birdring先生，你无需再确认了，伦敦喷火战斗机已经确认完毕了。”穿着单薄衬衫的朴俊煐不动声色地抽回自己的手，挡在身后，又顺便带上了房门。  
金地革叹了口气，记忆回滚后，朴俊煐变成这样应该是意料之中，他环顾四周，Agape说这是安全屋，但也实在是简陋得可怜，甚至只有一个卧室。金地革站在卧室门口盯了一会儿房间内的双人床，又回头看了看正在客厅整理房间的朴俊煐，后者头都没抬地说道：  
“我可以在客厅休息，Birdring先生，你来睡床。”

这称呼生疏得金地革一听就皱起好看的眉。  
“我的本名是金地革。从现在开始，你叫我地革。”

本就异常安静的公寓此刻没了朴俊煐收拾桌面的声响，愈发寂静了。  
朴俊煐终于回过头去望向房间内的金地革，两人之间不过相隔几米，可金地革竟然分辨不出朴俊煐在想什么——自己熟知的朴俊煐总是把喜怒写在脸上——并且，两人之间也从未如此寂静过。朴俊煐爱打闹，有时金地革陪他一起到处疯，有时他懒得动弹，就任凭朴俊煐对他动手动脚。  
沉默似乎有一个世纪那么久，久到金地革甚至有些紧张，踩在拖鞋上的脚趾不自觉地蜷紧。

“好。地革。”朴俊煐眨着眼乖乖地应着，面上毫无前一瞬的探寻与揣测，“我以为你——我是说，伦敦喷火战斗机的成员，不会随意透露自己的名字。除了‘Profit’外，我还有一个名字是朴俊煐，虽然我猜你已经知道了，地革。”

10  
是夜，金地革将朴俊煐的事告诉了金俊镐。  
金地革拿着手机开着视讯电话，走到冰箱门前拎出一瓶烧酒又转到客厅的沙发前。朴俊煐坐在沙发上，下巴抵着膝盖，干瘦修长的手拿着些伦敦的文件。金地革毫不在意地挨着朴俊煐坐在旁边，单手起了烧酒的瓶盖，连杯子都懒得拿便灌了一口进去。  
冰冷的液体滑过喉咙后却像点燃了一道火，灼得金地革不自觉地咳嗽几声。朴俊煐偏过头去看金地革，几番欲言又止，终于将手中的文件放回茶几上。  
“地革以前也这么喝酒吗？”  
“只是喝得太急而已，一瓶不算什么。”金地革晃了晃手中的烧酒瓶子。

屏幕里的金俊镐惊得说不出话，听得对象大喊大叫而闻讯赶来的洪材熙也无比震惊。小小的手机屏幕被金俊镐和洪材熙一人占了一半，脸都贴到一起了。  
“那那那那那那是朴俊煐吗？”  
金俊镐甚至有些结巴，洪材熙将手机拿远一些，好让金地革和朴俊煐看到自己。  
“我是。呃……如果我没记错的话，你们是Gesture先生和Fury先生？”朴俊煐敛起双眸思考一瞬又开口，金地革朝着朴俊煐抬抬下巴，示意让胳膊长的朴俊煐拿着手机。  
“啊操，记忆回滚真就什么都不记得了吗？”洪材熙摸摸下巴，“地革你刚刚说这事是Agape偷偷告诉你的，但既然告诉你，说明伦敦已经确认过俊煐不可能恢复了。”  
金地革点点头，“俊煐说他是被伦敦的人唤醒的，他醒来的时候发现自己在废弃仿生人回收站。”

“不是，等等，俊煐理论上根本不可能被任何人控制，他连个后门都没有，怎么强制记忆回滚啊？”金俊镐满脑袋疑问，“我服了，我想不出来发生了什么。”  
“俊煐啊，”洪材熙问道，“你还记得怎么拿枪吗？”

11  
第二天一大早，金地革走出房间，四处翻找出一件卫衣扔给正在厨房煮咖啡的朴俊煐。  
“地革你不喝咖啡了？”朴俊煐抱着卫衣关掉了虹吸壶，疑惑地问道。  
“不喝了不喝了，俊煐你穿上衣服跟我回趟基地。”金地革的声音从洗手间中传来，隔着一道门不甚清晰。

下出租车后，金地革拉着朴俊煐在巷子里七扭八拐，终于绕到了基地后门，飞速解开门锁后他们直奔练枪房。

Agape和Robin就在朴俊煐旁边，看着金地革将手枪枪托塞进朴俊煐右手。  
“拉保险，瞄准，射击。”金地革点点头，示意朴俊煐尝试。

朴俊煐抿着薄唇，看了看手中的枪，又看了看几米外的人型靶，他左脚向后一步，绷紧肩颈，肌肉不自控地收缩拉伸，他将枪抬高，眯缝着眼扣动扳机，子弹破膛而出，正中靶心。  
“情况比想象中好。地革，给他换几把枪试试看。”  
金地革盯着Agape，欲言又止，又从一旁的武器箱中拿出另一把枪递给朴俊煐。

朴俊煐的表现太过出色，以至于Agape和Robin想重新将他培养成杀手执行任务。  
“不行。绝对不可以。”金地革严词拒绝，他踮着脚，掀起朴俊煐厚重的刘海，指着泛着幽蓝光芒的软体圆环，“现在的朴俊煐只会服从命令，你们怎么敢让他去执行任务？！”

朴俊煐一言不发，他稍微低着头盯着金地革脑后的发旋，听着他为了自己和Agape和Robin争论时稍微拔高的声调。  
他抿着唇，面上不动声色，内心却困惑不已。  
有必要这样吗，地革，难道我不是只要服从命令就好了吗？


	3. 03

12  
离开伦敦喷火战斗机的基地时已是午后，朴俊煐仍有些怔愣，任由金地革拉着他乘上地铁。  
金地革从裤兜中摸出两张ID，将朴俊煐的那张递给他，后者疑惑地接过，拿到眼前端详。  
“这是你的人类ID，我刚在基地顺便拿了。拿着人类ID，你就可以跟我一起坐地铁。”  
朴俊煐从喉咙中应了一声。他环顾四周，人类和仿生人是分开排队的，金地革就那么理直气壮地拉着他站在了人类队伍中。

地铁呼啸而来，两人踏入车厢，迅速落座。  
时值工作日，地铁中仿生人比人类多出许多，却只能站在每个车厢的尾部——专门划分出的仿生人区。形形色色的仿生人站得整齐，无论多挤都井然有序。  
朴俊煐有些局促，他又理了理头发，确认软体圆环不会露出边缘引来不必要的麻烦。  
地铁中的空调开得很冷，金地革一只手握着自己的卫衣领口防止冷空气灌入，另一只手揣在口袋里取暖。

“怎么了？怎么一直盯着我看？”金地革被朴俊煐盯得有些不自在，扭过头仰着脖子问道。  
朴俊煐赶紧摇头，将视线投向座位对面的玻璃反光。

13  
金地革将卫衣兜帽扣在脑袋上，双手揣进口袋，反复抬头看向电梯内的楼层指示灯。  
“这是我的公寓。昨天住的安全屋太破了，所以我带你来这里。”楼层显示屏上的红色数字终于跳到了两位数，金地革抿着唇，低头看着脚尖，等待电梯门开启。  
朴俊煐低低地应了一声，再没有搭话，早些时候Agape和金地革在基地的对话仍回荡在他脑中。

踏入玄关后，金地革顺手将钥匙扔到了门口放杂物的铁盒中，金属撞出清脆的响声。他随意踹掉运动鞋，将玄关的顶灯按开，略微刺眼的白光落在两人身上，照得本就皮肤白皙的金地革脸色更差了。  
朴俊煐回过神时，金地革已经盯了他一阵了，又过去几秒，金地革蓦地开口：  
“你想起了什么吗？为什么今天的你比昨天还要沉默？”  
他向前一步，又踮起脚尖，将两人之间的距离进一步缩短，双眼直直地望向朴俊煐的黑眸。  
“没有，我只是——”朴俊煐下意识地辩解，可面对金地革简单的疑问，他的大脑就像停转了一般，一片空白。这很怪。记忆回滚后匮乏的个体数据库让朴俊煐无法准确描述出这种情况，他张了张嘴，“我只是很疑惑……算了，地革，我觉得我自己可以解决这个。”

隔着一层棉袜，朴俊煐踩在冰凉的地板上，却无暇顾及，他面前的一整面墙上全都是朴俊煐和金地革的照片。金地革打开空调后便钻进厨房准备烧些热水，拨动开关后，他便抱着臂靠在厨房门口，目光落在客厅中的朴俊煐身上。  
朴俊煐沿着墙边缓慢地落下步伐，照片在这个年代实在是稀有的物事，各式新型存储器层出不穷，按按手指就能将自己手机中的图片上传云端，可金地革却在家中摆了这么多照片。  
他抬起手，食指按向与自己视线平齐的一张合影。  
照片中的朴俊煐搂着金地革的脖子，咧着嘴傻笑，笑得眼睛都看不见了，金地革无奈地笑，抬手去戳朴俊煐的脸。

这真的是我吗？这种感情是喜欢吗？  
照片中的朴俊煐实在令他太过陌生，他本以为人类的感情是仿生人和人类之间的一道无法逾越的鸿沟天堑，可原来作为仿生人的自己也会喜欢上什么人吗？  
他甫一敛上双眸，便在脑中构建出照片的情景——朴俊煐有些不好意思，仿生人的这项功能是用于进行现场调查的，可自己却用来回忆记忆回滚前的自己与金地革的约会。情景重建结束，他将自己代入了照片中的朴俊煐，怀中的金地革当时还染着金发，头顶的发丝被风吹得摇曳，他顺势低下头用下巴蹭了蹭金地革的发顶，金地革笑着嫌他粘人，他却又紧了紧怀抱。

“……俊煐？朴俊煐？”金地革的唤声终于将朴俊煐拉回现实，“你真的真的一点都想不起来了吗？我们在这里住了两年多，只要没有任务，我们就在这里……你看到的这些照片，都是之前你提议要印出来摆上的——”他越讲越激动，却仍在尽力稳住声线，随后他猛地垂下头去，低声骂道，“操……我在说什么……”  
朴俊煐收回按在照片上的手指，脱离构建场景的他无措地站在墙边，看着金地革靠着门框缓缓滑下去，蹲在地上。  
记忆回滚至今，朴俊煐第一次感觉自己心脏发紧，第一次如此迫切地想要重置记忆回滚行为，面前的金地革像是正在一点点被海水淹没，可自己却站得好远好远。  
朴俊煐隐藏在蘑菇头下的软体圆环从幽幽的蓝光猛地变黄，他抿着唇，终于下定决心似地向前几步，蹲下身去将金地革拉起。

正当朴俊煐不知道该说些什么安慰金地革时，加热完毕的水壶啪的一声断电，他便闪身进去想帮金地革倒点热水。修长的手指甫一碰到桌上的玻璃杯，朴俊煐便被金地革翻过身来，金地革将他撞了个踉跄，他来不及收回手，桌上的玻璃杯便被扫落到地板。  
朴俊煐跌坐在桌边，仍没反应过来发生了什么，他只来得及想到用手将玻璃杯的碎片扫到远些的地方，防止伤到金地革，却没预料到金地革直接跨跪在他身上。

他看到金地革目光灼灼地盯着自己，两片唇开阖，吐出的语句却让他不知所措。  
“朴俊煐，上次在厨房做的时候被紧急联络打断了。现在我想继续。”

14  
朴俊煐慌得忘记金地革曾经禁止他叫他“Birdring”，他的仿生人心脏加速跳动，从心脏一次次泵出蓝色的血液流向四肢，他目光躲闪，脑内想出的一万种托辞在重新与金地革对视时又归于空白。

那双漂亮的眼睛挂着点黑眼圈，眼眶泛着红，难过满溢出来。

朴俊煐看着金地革敛着双眸靠近却毫无动作——像是短暂失去了对肢体的控制权，他们干涩的四片唇相碰只一瞬，可在那一瞬间，朴俊煐却只想张开双臂将金地革紧紧拥入怀中，用自己的唇落下一片片吻给予金地革慰藉。  
四片唇相离，朴俊煐猛地惊醒，赶紧将自己已经抬起的两条胳膊重新落在身侧。  
他对这样感性的自己感到陌生，仿生人为什么会生出这样的想法？是因为那些照片吗？还是只是因为自己作为仿生人本能地想去安慰作为人类的金地革？

“……对不起。”金地革的声音充满无力，他扶着桌边站起身，一步步走向盥洗室。  
朴俊煐望着金地革离去的背影，猛地起身快步追上金地革，他紧紧地揽着金地革，怀抱不想留出一丝空隙。  
“地革，我会想办法的，相信我，好吗？”他垂着头，蹭了蹭金地革的侧颊。


	4. 04

15  
次日午后，伦敦喷火战斗机总部基地。  
在留守基地几人有一搭没一搭的交谈中，湛蓝的伦敦喷火战斗机标志在一整面墙上的屏幕闪烁一瞬，随后崔承太和金钟皙在电脑终端上敲下一行行代码，定位每个监控屏幕的信号源，不同视角的舞会会场依次出现在每块屏幕中。朴俊煐拽过一把椅子倒坐，下巴抵着搭在椅背顶端的胳膊，双眼直直地盯着监控中金地革的身影从一个画面消失又出现在另一个画面。

秋日的伦敦总是乌云密布，像是把厚重的被子拉到胸口似地喘不过气来。  
金地革的无线通讯终端塞在耳朵里，微型麦克风则藏在了领结下，他踏了踏地，剪裁得体的银灰色西裤裤脚抖了两下，又安稳地落回皮鞋上。会场门口的工作人员正尽职尽责地搜查受邀来宾是否是仿生人，来宾身上是否有危险物品，金地革心不在焉地理了理领结，紧接着崔承太的一阵骂声差点贯穿他的鼓膜。  
“我们把声音稍微调小一点嘛。”金钟皙赶紧充当和事老，而后又转向麦克风，“地革啊，这边要断线一段时间，等你安全进去再重连通讯。”

频道内的交流在监控室完全公开，朴俊煐眨眨眼睛，竟突然觉得这些交流像是响在耳边，又像是响在遥远的天边。  
他想起昨晚晚饭后，金地革窝在电脑桌前打游戏，蓦地开口询问他：  
“明天，俊煐你要跟我一起回基地吗？”

朴俊煐没想到金地革居然这么早就要结束休假，后来才得知这是伦敦的请求。本来可以出外勤任务的洪材熙陪金俊镐去跟费城融合的李在爀交涉——说是交涉，但其实金俊镐和李在爀私交甚笃，所以这次交涉基本约等于洪材熙陪玩，偶尔出出外勤。而伦敦总部这边不放心让没出过几次外勤的李熙东单独出任务，只好交给金地革一个人来做，李熙东在暗处支援，崔承太和金钟皙负责盯着监控，作为金地革的双眼。

频道内一时间寂静无比，会场内的摄像头没有声音采集，偌大的控制室只剩下金钟皙面前机械键盘的啪啪声。

确认目标，取得移动终端，击杀目标。

金地革在心中一遍又一遍默念着任务内容，自从Birdring和Profit搭档，自己已经不知道多久没有身处目标点现场执行任务了。好像大家都默认自己是天生的狙击手，所以只让自己扛着狙击枪架在几百米外的高点，支援朴俊煐。  
七公斤的狙击枪，能占上他体重的六分之一。刚拿到第一把属于自己的狙击枪时，金地革将枪托抵在地上，黑洞洞的枪口甚至能堪堪靠上自己的胸口。随后是不分天气日复一日的枯燥训练，时间像是粘滞起来，失去了作为量度的功能，直到有一天训练场中的金地革能一边扣动扳机，一边跟一旁的朴俊煐打赌自己这次会射中几百米外人型靶的鼻子还是眼睛。  
打赌的时候好像有风，又好像没有。金地革不甚确定，那时被狙击枪的巨大后坐力打得过了几秒才站稳的他只顾着偏着头看朴俊煐对着他笑得见牙不见眼，只顾着关注自己完成狙击后骤然加快的心跳——怎么会跳得那么快啊，快到哪怕自己按着胸口，这心脏都几乎要跳到朴俊煐怀里了。

上次近距离射击的时间远归远，可这种掌握后就近乎本能的事是刻在肌肉记忆中的，大脑忘了，肌肉还会记得。金地革挂着礼貌而疏远的微笑踏进会场，这几日的踩点由李熙东完成，报告上第一句就写了任务目标极度厌恶仿生人，所以舞会会场中只会有人类。他的目光漫无目的地撒向四周，试图提前确认目标位置，却被目标周围的奇怪面孔夺取注意力。  
通讯重连，金地革甫一听见频道中传来嘶嘶的电流声，便转身朝会场洗手间一步步走去。  
“目标附近发现疑似仿生人，确认是否计划外情况。”他一边垂着双眸低下头来整理袖口，一边压低声音询问道。

控制室中崔承太迅速定位金地革口中的疑似仿生人，放大几倍后终于在另一块监控屏幕中识别出太阳穴处的软体圆环。崔承太将信息发送至李熙东，再次确认是陌生仿生人后，暂时切断和李熙东的通讯。  
金地革早就晃进了舞会会场的盥洗室，通讯重连时，他刚卷着袖子把贴在马桶水箱内壁的手枪摸出来。  
“确认陌生仿生人。”崔承太的声音严肃得很，金地革听出崔承太的欲言又止，紧接着开口：  
“没关系，我来解决。”他一只脚踩在马桶盖上，将缠在手枪上的一层层防水塑料拆下，随便卷了几圈又扔回马桶水箱。

金地革的手指甫一搭上枪托，熟悉感顿时席卷而来，他食指穿进扳机环，将手枪倒过去看底部，一行歪歪扭扭的“Profit”刻在上面——朴俊煐的恶习，将自己用得顺手的几把枪刻上代号。他翘起唇角，将手枪别在西装特制的内袋中，向李熙东的频道发去最后一条通讯：“Guard，十分钟后开始行动，速战速决。”  
领结被他解下安放在西装口袋，停用后的麦克风被他解下来收在另一边。

16  
控制室中，标着“Birdring”字样的频道彻底寂静，频谱平得像停止的心跳。  
崔承太气得捶桌，挂在头上的耳机落回桌面在控制室中发出一声巨响，再一转身，却发现不见朴俊煐和郑荣薰的身影。  
他慌忙追出去，却只见到郑荣薰无奈地摊手：  
“我说仿生人甚至进不去会场，可还是拦不住俊煐哥，他说一定要去找地革哥。”

为了尽快赶到目标点，朴俊煐骑上摩托车便离开了基地。  
猎猎的风打到他脸上，将他的刘海吹得一荡一荡，一圈圈刷新的软体圆环从黄色渐变成红色。  
他抿起唇，稍微眯着双眼，再次拧动油门。最快路径在他的仿生人大脑中飞速构建，通体黑色的摩托游鱼似地穿梭于车流中。

朴俊煐大脑中的记忆区像是同样被这在耳边呼号的风吹得摇摇欲坠。蓦地，盖在地板上的一层幕布被掀起一角，又在风中整块消散，暗室般的记忆分区顿时陷入一片白光。可他无暇顾及，满心满脑都是金地革，Birdring，他的Bird。

金地革示意李熙东鸣枪吸引注意力，子弹破风精准射向会场的吊灯，水晶砸落，他自己则脱下西装外套挂在左小臂上，右手握着枪藏在其中。一抹银灰色在溃散的来宾中趁乱接近目标。

李熙东后来在报告中回忆起这时的金地革，“干净利落，绝不拖泥带水。”  
金地革甚至可以称得上娇小的身形的灵活性毫不逊色于仿生人，西装外套被他安稳放在一旁高高的椅背上，亮出手枪的那一瞬便将三发子弹一颗颗送进了仿生人的眉间和胸口。蓝血瞬间喷溅而出，仿生人的零件无法消解子弹的动量，顿时崩裂开来。任务目标试图紧急调动仿生人的手被等候多时的李熙东一枪射穿，移动终端应声落地，随后是一颗被金地革亲手从枪膛送入心脏的子弹。  
金地革捡起移动终端，又回去拎起自己的西装套回身上。

蓝色的血液在银灰色的西装上晕出一片片深色花纹，金地革撇撇嘴，嫌弃地从口袋中取出麦克风准备激活。会场中，急促的脚步声顿时响起，一步步落在金地革刚刚稍微松懈的神经上，他反射性地抬起还没收好的枪，只一瞬间，他在脑中模拟了无数种击倒不速之客的方案，却在看到那张脸时重归空白。

金地革的双臂垂落回身侧，他们的目光猛地相撞，来人的头发被风吹得毫无发型可言，软体圆环一圈一圈刷新着高饱和度的红。  
金地革的神情闪过错愕，被来人一把抱在怀中。  
他听见他说：

“地革，地革，我的Bird，我回来了。”  
刻有朴俊煐代号的手枪坠向地面，砸破寂静。金地革的双臂收紧，他贴紧朴俊煐的胸膛，那颗胸腔里正隆隆作响的心脏跳得跟自己的一样快。

17  
“建议出了目标点再谈恋爱，我们还需要时间解决你们留下的烂摊子呢。”频道重连，崔承太装模作样地咳了几声，终于把旁若无人抱成一团的朴俊煐和金地革拽回了现实。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 快完结啦


	5. 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 写完啦 感谢阅读

18  
此次任务的收尾由李熙东和后赶往现场的郑荣薰负责，朴俊煐整理记忆芯片的隐藏存储后，伦敦终于还原了上次朴俊煐出任务发生的意外。  
朴俊煐敛着双眸，抿着薄唇，将右手搭上传感器，指尖处的仿造人类皮肤坍缩成一片无机质的瓷白色，屏幕上瞬间读取出记忆。

在意外遭遇敌方人员时，朴俊煐只来得及毁掉塞在耳朵里的无线通讯设备，随后是小范围的电磁脉冲，作为仿生人的朴俊煐毫无防备地短暂失去意识。随身携带插在腰间的格洛克被一把抽出，电磁脉冲的效果渐渐消退，视觉系统和听觉系统在缓慢恢复，可周围的声音仍像是来自遥远的天边。耳鸣声中，他隐约听到几声子弹落在地上，随后是格洛克撞到别处的声响。朴俊煐判断格洛克被卸除子弹砸到一边，他咬着牙开始评估危险，机体若想重新恢复工作所需时间过长，若不想自己落入敌方手中，日后成为牵制伦敦的手段，朴俊煐只得把自己的利用价值归零。  
一个仿生人的利用价值，无非是记忆芯片中的情报、自己作为特工的战斗技能，以及自己的清醒意识。朴俊煐知道自己的仿生人系统没有后门，但时下他无暇仔细斟酌，只得直接将自己的记忆直接全部清空，重新变成正常仿生人。  
为了以防万一，他留下最后的“后门”，所有记忆备份将在他再次转化为异常仿生人时重连大脑。

金地革站在控制室内离屏幕最远的一隅，他咬着手指，目光炯炯地盯着屏幕中的朴俊煐正在给自己设置最后的后门。屏幕在完全重归黑暗前便戛然而止，朴俊煐将五指撤离传感器，修长的手缩回长袖里，径自走到金地革面前。  
“地革，地革，”他稍微弯着腰，想和金地革碰额，可金地革泛红的眼眶猛地闯进他的视线，吓得他赶紧一个劲儿语无伦次地道歉。他双手捧起金地革的手，亲了亲指尖，而后捂在自己脸上，金地革的指尖甚至冰得吓人，“地革啊，我这不是回来了嘛……都是我不好，害你担心，你别哭了……”  
“我没哭！”  
“好好好，你没哭你没哭……”  
朴俊煐用并不宽广的肩膀接纳了金地革，瘦削的胳膊收紧，金地革被硌得甚至有些发疼，也不舍得推开。

金地革从没说过自己很喜欢听仿生人的心跳，那是仿生人与人类内在最相似的部件——一样会跳动，一样会将血液供给四肢，他小时候以为仿生人和人类没有区别，可家中的家政型仿生人却只像个机器，胸腔中的那颗心脏无论何时都跳动得平稳异常，没有任何情绪起伏。可朴俊煐，朴俊煐不一样，他有感情，会跟人类一样难过、欣喜，也会像自己喜欢他一样喜欢自己。

崔承太眼角抽动，终于忍无可忍，把黏黏糊糊的朴俊煐和金地革踹出了控制室。  
“放假放假！速度滚回你们家，别在我们面前秀恩爱！”

19  
电梯到公寓门口这段路漫长得甚至有些令人烦躁，皮鞋踏在地砖上，声音急促得很。下车后，朴俊煐几乎是被金地革一路拽回家的。朴俊煐腿长，金地革走得很快，他却也不急，只顾盯着眼前金地革染成深灰色的头发一颤一颤。

在朴俊煐的记忆里，金地革从未如此急迫过，进门后钥匙不知道被丢到哪里的地板上，脱了鞋就拉着朴俊煐往卧室走。高定西装早在车中便被金地革脱下，沾着蓝血的西装外套和背心被随便团成一团塞在纸袋里。朴俊煐还没来得及心疼西装被扔在地上，就被被金地革推了个踉跄，他刚好跌坐在卧室柔软的床铺，稍微抬着眼看着金地革毫无耐心地解开衬衫的最上面几枚纽扣，露出漂亮的锁骨和颈项。  
那双黑曜石般的眼盛着急迫与期待，深深地望进朴俊煐的眼底。

随后是碎片般的吻，金地革倾身向前，一边啄吻着朴俊煐的两片唇，一边分神将碍事的卫衣脱去扔向一边，吻一枚枚落在朴俊煐裸露出的皮肤，从眼角到侧颊又到下巴。朴俊煐终于在金地革猛烈的攻势中回过神来，却不敢推开正在用整齐而尖利的牙啃咬自己锁骨的金地革，他们太过熟悉彼此，只几个动作间，情欲便渐渐燎起来。朴俊煐抬起双手，捧起金地革的脸，而后将那双唇抵在自己唇间，两片唇仍有些凉，可他们靠在一起的胸膛却炙热得几乎烧起来。

日光渐落，伦敦少有的夕阳毫不吝惜地倾泻在两人身上，有些刺眼，却没人舍得从彼此身边离去，哪怕只是拉下百叶窗。在两人持续几年的这段关系中，朴俊煐总是乐于给予，金地革总是乐于接受，很少将自己的迫切需求剖白开来，而朴俊煐就负责揣摩那点蛛丝马迹，而后毫不吝惜地将金地革想要的全部交给他。可今日，金地革炽热的目光几乎具现为火舌，直白得朴俊煐甚至无需花心思猜想，那团火中裹挟着赤诚的爱与金地革脆弱的内心，正毫无保留地呈现在他面前。

漫长而短暂的唇舌交缠后，朴俊煐翻过身去将金地革压在床上，用双唇一寸寸感受金地革的欲望前所未有地强烈。衬衫纽扣早已被尽数解开，朴俊煐骑在金地革大腿上，一根指头卡在衬衫领口拽下来，露出大片大片白皙的皮肤。朴俊煐俯下身去，唇舌落在肩膀、颈侧、肩胛骨，淫靡的声响烫得金地革耳尖发红。他伸手摸向床头柜，可朴俊煐禁锢在他腰间的手却毫无放他走的意思，他又努力了几次，终于回头去骂精虫上脑的朴俊煐：  
“朴俊煐你是狗吗？？？让我拿个润滑剂！”  
“哦哦哦……”朴俊煐应着，终于松开手，可唇舌间的动作仍未停止，在金地革的背部流连不断。

剩余的衣物被随意甩在床边，金地革跨跪在朴俊煐身上，左手淋了满手润滑探向自己的后方。他像是有些不耐烦，刚塞进去一根手指便暴躁地扯过朴俊煐的手，握着他的手指头将它埋进自己的后穴，另一只空闲的手掀开朴俊煐的刘海，将双唇印上去。  
朴俊煐任由金地革摆弄着自己，眼下的景象实在太超过了，金地革像是被分成两半，上半部分纯情得近乎虔诚，可下半部分却色情得让他大脑过载。  
有了朴俊煐的帮助，扩张进行得很顺利。朴俊煐圆润的指甲有一下没一下地擦过腺体，引得金地革阵阵惊呼都被压抑在喉间，面上的潮红早就爬了半张脸，他咬着唇，抬起屁股，扶着朴俊煐的硬挺对准自己的穴口，一寸寸沉下去。

金地革的额角泛着薄汗，刘海湿得成缕，眼镜早就被朴俊煐以碍事为由安放到一旁，这会儿他努力眨着有些近视的双眼，试图聚焦，可眼前仍像是蒙上一层雾，就连只在身旁的朴俊煐都看不清楚。他说不清是情欲蒸腾还是近视所致，却也无暇顾及，只得绷紧大腿，泄愤似地加快速度。  
朴俊煐在性事中总会稍微敛着双眸，他抬起手，摩挲着金地革腰侧的旧伤，后者却突然软了身体。金地革低着头，朴俊煐疑惑地挺了挺腰，金地革却突然开始揉眼睛，眼泪却不顾阻拦，还是倾泻而出。

温热的液体顺着金地革的颊侧一滴滴落在朴俊煐赤裸的胸前，金地革哭得毫无声响，却像在朴俊煐那颗心上生生劈开一道口子，他无言，轻轻揽着金地革的腰，将他安置在床上。金地革细瘦的双腿松松地卡在朴俊煐突出的胯骨上，两只脚在他身后搭在一起。朴俊煐将金地革的双手捉住，按在头顶，而后俯下身去，一边耸动着腰，一边一点点吻去他的眼泪。  
仿生人对眼泪的味道太过陌生，舌尖触到泪滴，他却还无边无际地想，这就是咸味吗。

抽插仍在继续，朴俊煐抿着薄唇加快动作，一次次蹭过内壁上的腺体，润滑液混着点肠液被抽插打成泡沫，从被完全撑开的穴口溢出，顺着臀缝落在床上。朴俊煐手上刚松了力道，便被金地革抓过手去啃咬起来，仿生人的指尖同样密布神经，一簇簇电流爬向朴俊煐的大脑，他用空闲的那只手摸向金地革高高翘起的茎体，随自己抽插的节奏撸动起来，又过去百十下，金地革终于发出舒适的喟叹声。  
浪潮般的快感冲刷着金地革，眼泪不知何时也不再一滴滴爬出眼眶，暖洋洋的餍足感席卷了他，连指尖都不想移动。  
朴俊煐体贴地拔出自己的硕大，等金地革度过不应期。金地革的双眼直直地望着天花板，像是爽得失了神，又过去不知道半分钟还是几分钟，他终于开口：

“一开始我真的好怕你消失，我偷偷找过你很多次，后来发现你还活着，只是记忆归零了，我又高兴又焦虑，我对这具空白的灵魂太陌生了，这个你真的还是你吗？这几天我本来都做好让你再爱上我的准备，不，哪怕你不爱上我也可以……可是你完整地回来了，身体和灵魂一起回来了……”  
朴俊煐稍微张着嘴，听着金地革自顾自地说下去，难得识趣地没有打断，和金地革在一起后，他感受到了太多种陌生的人类情感，像是现在，他胸腔内的心几乎软成了一滩水。  
沉默蔓延了几秒，又被朴俊煐终止。他修长的手指搭在金地革的左手上，蓦地开口，“你还记得那天我说任务结束后有事想跟你说吗？虽然迟到了好久，可我觉得现在也不算晚。金地革，我想把软体圆环取下来，然后用人类朴俊煐的身份跟你结婚。”  
他牵起金地革的左手，虔诚地吻着无名指，“出任务不方便，戒指不戴也行，我已经买好了，你可以挂在项链上。”

“我总觉得说爱说喜欢，都好像轻飘飘的，可我又不知道怎么才能让你觉得我永远都不会离开你，左思右想还是决定彻底放弃仿生人的身份，无论以后人类和仿生人的地位如何，我都不在乎，我只想呆在你身边。”

“答应我，好吗？”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我是弟弟 我不会写肉 我自首了


End file.
